The present invention provides a user with a clean area on which to sit when the need to use a portable restroom arises. It provides a more sanitary alternative to sitting on the seats within portable restroom enclosures.
The present invention features a portable seat device for use in a portable restroom. The portable seat device comprises a seat having an opening situated atop a frame having a front left leg, a front right leg, a rear left leg, and a rear right leg. The frame further comprises a right side horizontal bar and a left side horizontal bar. The frame forms a chair-like configuration.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.